mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:BigBear629
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mascotia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BigBear629 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pettamapossum (Talk) 20:49, December 23, 2011 Oi, do you have skype? Mascotia Armageddon Is it okay if I do some of the land mascots side of the series? I mostly have land mascots. Shacho 18:48, December 30, 2011 (UTC)Shacho NOTICE: I'll be doing the MLA's story, K? sure thing :) BigBear629 22:54, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Did episode 1 of Mascotia Armageddon MLA sporecomic! Hope you like it! Shacho 16:29, January 1, 2012 (UTC)Shacho awesome whats your sceen name? can you comment me? @???: Who are you? Shacho 14:29, January 2, 2012 (UTC)Shacho @Shacho - HE'S THE ORACLE! XD I dunno. Race6000 15:08, January 2, 2012 (UTC) tis me. forgiot the signature. BigBear629 18:41, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Well, my screen name is shacho(no uppercase letters). You're talking about my SPORE screen name, right? Well, shacho is my SPORE screen name. Shacho 18:55, January 2, 2012 (UTC)Shacho got it. buddied you. :) BigBear629 18:56, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Since you've buddied me, have you read my first Mascotia Armageddon comic? Shacho 22:30, January 2, 2012 (UTC)Shacho yup BigBear629 01:07, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Bigbear Drawing? Hey, dude! Love the new drawings, mucho epic! Luther told me to ask you if you could draw Bigbear, because we're not sure exactly what he looks like outside of Spore. Pettamapossum 22:32, April 30, 2012 (UTC) My dear Poss, I in fact have several (not very good) pictures of drawings of BigBear I shall upload for you, along with other old unreleased Mascot based art. BigBear629 22:51, April 30, 2012 (UTC) This is a warning. Please refrain from posting unnecessary pages for stupid things. I have deleted your most recent page that you've added, as it was unneeded and served no purpose in benefitting/improving this wiki. - PitchBlackPheonix Ouch D: that was hurtful. Boobs are not stupid, nor was the page offensive. And it did benifit the wiki an a comedic manner. If you had simply asked I would have removed it myself, and if it were as stupid as you claim Poss would have removed it himself. If you had truly read the page you would have seen the insightful humorous aspect of the page, (why WOULD a non mammal species have mammary glands?). Also, I'm not sure you realize this, but it's kind of silly to give warnings to an admin. So please just give the common coutesy of asking politely next time.BigBear629 01:41, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, sorry Pheonix tore into you. Um, I actually was going to ask you to remove that page. It kind of offends Rule 6, and it's just not very kid-friendly. I get the weirdness of the situation, but that's just his drawing style. I don't think they're actual... you know. It's just the body shape. :P Pettamapossum 02:07, May 1, 2012 (UTC) So how did you get involved with the mascot community? I haven't heard about you before (though I have been away for a loooong time). Do you do spore or are you internet/comic exclusive? And how would I got about commissioning you to draw some art of my mascots? BigBear629 01:46, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Another thing, not trying to pick a fight or anything, but didn't Poss say that people were allowed (though it's frowned apon) to make cheap knock offs of mascots? I'm just asking because people have had wars over far more petty things, and its never fun when people fight and all I do is stand around and say stuff while they go at it. I'm not sure hwat I'm trying to say but it might be just to be tolerant of things more. Can you dig it? BigBear629 01:58, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I was friends/acquaintences with Luther (ShadowRaptor101) for quite awhile on DeviantArt, but due to some rough circumstances (see my profile page for more information) I left for about a year or two. I went back recently though. Luther had managed to contact me on Youtube, and mentioned his game idea. I wasn't sure at that point in time, but soon enough decided to get involved with the Maskotia Game series as its concept artist. I am very heavily internet exclusive, though I was on Spore way back when. I am currently not accepting any commissions, although I may be willing to do so at a later point. I have clearly stated in my profile that such misconduct will not be taken lightly. That is my stance on it specifically, especially if my characters are involved. I will not "dig it" if my characters are A. Ridiculed, or B. Stolen/Copied. My reasons are non-negotiable, clearly stated on my profile page. Please refer to that for a more in dept description of what I'm talking about. What's Been Happening Lately There is a LOT we need to fill you in on. Abridged version: We are developing a series of video game ideas. (We've got the ideas, scripts and everything. No actual coding or anything, but yeah.) All of the games are all part of a greater storyline. We're trying not to use the words 'canon' and 'non-canon'. If something is 'non-canon', it just won't be in the actual games. It can still be part of the wiki. I'll fill you in with more later. For now, I reccomend you check out the rules if you haven't already. Take care, dude. Pettamapossum 02:45, May 1, 2012 (UTC)